tarotwitchoftheblackrosefandomcom-20200213-history
Jon
Jon, also known as The Skeleton Man,' '''is a medium, ghost rider and magickal protector of Salem's ghostly community, and the lover of bisexual witch Tarot. Physical Appearence Jon is a highly muscular young man with brown hair and eyes. He's incredibly tall, around six foot four (193 cm) and can be sort of intimidating (though only to normal humans, as magickal creatures often target him). As "The Skeleton Man", Jon bears an intricate black leather outfit and cape painted like a skeleton - complete with a skull handkerchief to cover half of his face - making the illusion that he himself is of the undead to scare evil doers. Personality As a hero, Jon is fully willing to get physical in the name of justice agianst the likes of humans and magical forces alike. This can be seen when he fought and survived the various traps, magical obstacles and in-human residences of New Avalon. Jon himself is mildly obsessed with pop culture, possessing an extensive library of video games and comic books, including boxes worth of ''Three Little Kittens merchandise. Being the only main character that is not a member of Salem's magical community, Jon is usually confused, perplexed or amazed by the various tricks, creatures and traditions that witches and other magical beings are a part of. This sometimes leaves him feeling alienated by others, especially from witches and creatures who hold prejudice towards humans and other non-magical folk. Powers and Abilities Jon is a medium and can see, talk and contact with spirits. His power enables him to call forth departed spirits temporarily as long he's close to their buried bodies. He does not however controls the summoned spirits, the spirits possessing their own sentience. He also posses amazing strength, though still inside human limitation. Biography Tarot's lover and ally, as well as a groundskeeper for an abandoned cemitery. After a near-fatal car crash, in which his lover died, Jon gained the ability to see, summon and make corporeal deceased spirits. He prefers isolation, and protects his cemetery from looters and vandals by wearing a skeletal costume and frightening away, or outright attacking, trespassers. He goes by aliases such as the Skeleton Man, Graveyard Guardian, and Fright Knight. He is quite capable in a fight, even being able to outrun a group of angry dragons, although he is still only human, without any over-all magical talents whatsoever. As a sort of running gag, he is frequently rendered incapacitated, drunk, drugged, bewitched, or unconscious, and then taken advantage of by any number of women in his vicinity. He is quick with witty quips and puns in nearly every issue. It has been implied that he will have a child with Tarot in the future. He proposed to Tarot after taking her and her family to Hawaii, but she turned him down due to the danger her position created for him. Deeply arachnophobic, and has a loyal ghost-dog named Wraith. He recently reclaimed his cemetery from a powerful wraith-like spirit, following a brutal beating by a group of demonic thralls dressed like nuns. After a brief convalescence with the Fluffy Witch Coven, Jon returned and defeated the usurper and his thralls, rescuing Crypt Chick from Hell itself. Jon is aware that Tarot has another lover in addition to himself, though he is not dating anyone else. Although he has previously not raised concern with this, foreshadowing in recent issues indicates his growing unrest with the situation. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Superhero